Quatro e meia
by Persefone Black
Summary: A hora perfeita para uma pausa na vida de um homem, um homem velho. .x. Para Nanda Magnail .x.


.

* * *

><p><strong>QUATRO E MEIA<strong>

_para Nanda Magnail_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Infeliz daquele que, nos primeiros instantes de uma ligação amorosa, não acredita que ela vai ser eterna."<em>

Benjamin Constant

* * *

><p>Eis um fato: um jogo se define nas cartas que não tiramos. Uma vida se faz de momentos que se deixa passar, e um homem se arrepende daquilo que deixou de fazer. Seja para o bem ou para o mal.<p>

Draco Malfoy já tinha vivido muitas estações. Apenas muitos anos depois de os invernos pintarem também os seus cabelos de branco, ele se sentiu pronto para parar um pouco e olhar para trás. Naquele ponto já não havia volta, e um homem velho não tem muito a fazer além de contar histórias de verões já vividos. Draco Malfoy não contava histórias, por nenhum motivo além de não ter coragem de dizê-las em voz alta, então se resignava a apenas pensar nelas.

O relógio em seu pulso marcou quatro e meia, e o sol se movia preguiçoso no céu, como era seu costume nos outonos. As folhas caíam e a brisa era fraca, e constante. Quatro e meia era a hora perfeita para uma tosse vinda de pulmões cansados, para acender um cigarro e ouvir um conjunto de músicas antigas. Para dar uma pausa e contar meias verdades antes do chá.

Quando tinha quatorze anos, ele viu uma moça em um baile, ela estava vestida em tons de azul, e reluzia, e de repente todo o resto pareceu desaparecer, porque ele não conseguiu encontrar um insulto para dizer-lhe. Ele a havia visto apenas de relance, e desviado o olhar – ela reluzia, e ele não estava acostumado a isso. Ele se arrependeu de não ter dito, mesmo que fosse para si mesmo, que ela era uma sujeitinha de sangue sujo feia, e que não havia vestido no mundo que mudasse isso. Ele se arrependia de não ter puxado sua acompanhante para dançar e ter-lhe dado um beijo, ou de ter odiado a moça de azul por ela parecer tão bonita. Por que, se o tivesse feito, talvez não tivesse pedido que sua noiva se vestisse de azul no dia do seu casamento.

Um homem velho não pensa seguindo uma linha de tempo ordenada, e ele lembrou de algo que aconteceu três anos depois daquele baile. A mesma moça, a que reluzia, estava amarrada, ferida – e estava jogada sobre um piso de granito, um piso de uma mansão, onde pessoas de sangue puro pisavam, o chão da _sua_ sala. Ele se arrependeu de não ter dito que _sim, é a Granger_ quando lhe foi perguntado. Se o tivesse feito, talvez não tivesse de vê-la, anos depois, e ter sentido aquela sensação de mil fadas mordentes na boca do seu estômago.

Ele havia levado um soco dela uma vez. Tinham apenas treze anos, ela tinha o mundo de alguém para salvar e ele tinha apenas um mundo onde ela não deveria existir. Arrependia-se de não ter revidado o soco. Quem sabe, se o tivesse feito, todo o alívio, e a raiva, e o nojo, e a inveja, e a fascinação tivessem ido junto com seu punho e ficado marcado na face dela como ficou na dele. Quem sabe, se o tivesse feito, tudo o que sentia por ela tivesse ido na força do seu braço, e ele sentisse apenas o vazio de sentimentos quando pensasse nela, ao invés de toda aquela tempestade de sensações.

Ele lembrou de quando tinha apenas doze anos e havia um herdeiro, uma câmara e um monstro na sua escola. Ele se arrependeu de não ter sentido raiva quando soube que ela não havia morrido. Ele se lembrava de ter sentido uma mão afrouxar o aperto sob seu peito, e imaginou que aquilo fosse decepção. Não era. Era _alívio_. Ele se arrependeu disso apenas anos mais tarde. Hoje, ele sorria diante da lembrança. Um homem não pode definir o que sentir e o que não sentir.

Um ano depois do soco, ele se arrependeu por não ter parado para pensar. Havia um campeonato, muitas pessoas e muitos feixes verdes de luz vindas de varinhas cujos donos tinham o rosto mascarado. Ele a avistou, com seu grupo de amigos, e não pensou. Simplesmente se dirigiu até eles e lhes disse para tirá-la dali. _Mantenha a cabeça abaixada_, ele disse a ela, quem sabe assim passe despercebida e imaculada, deixou apenas subentendido. Se tivesse mantido a boca fechada, quem sabe ela não estivesse mais entre eles e ele não perderia os outonos da sua vida a pensar nela.

Anos depois a viu novamente, quando ambos já tinham conjugues, e um lar, e filhos; ele se arrependeu de ter acenado para ela. Sim, para _ela_. Deveria ter ficado com o braço estirado ao lado do corpo e mostrar maturidade apenas quando ela estivesse longe. Porque acenar – _para ela_ – significava que aquela tormenta de sensações havia se tornado apenas uma brisa. Elas podem ser fracas na superfície, mas podem demorar para partir. Talvez nunca partissem.

Talvez – e ele pouco se atrevia a pensar nisso –, se houvesse mesmo um Deus justo, se houvesse a salvação ou a perdição, ele não fosse nem escravo, nem livre. Talvez ele ficasse preso no limbo entre os dois extremos junto com essa brisa fraca, porém constante, que eram seus sentimentos por ela.

Um homem, um homem velho, não tem muito o que fazer além de contar histórias. Draco Malfoy não contava histórias, contava arrependimentos de estações há muito vividas. E ele se arrependia de não poder dizer, nem baixinho, nem para si mesmo, que todos esses arrependimentos são frutos de um, e um apenas.

Ele se arrependia por não ter tido coragem de amá-la.

O relógio em seu pulso havia marcado quatro e meia, o sol se movia preguiçoso no céu, as folhas caíam e a brisa era fraca e constante. Quatro e meia havia sido a hora perfeita para uma tosse, para fumar um cigarro e contar meias verdades antes do chá.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Eis um presente para as meninas mais lindas do mundo. Uma para cada, uma por semana (se Deus quiser!).

Essa é para a linda da Nanda, que sempre esteve junto comigo na loucura que é amar esse ship. Você é uma linda, Nanda, e merece tudo de bom 3

Ah, o monstro não foi betado ainda.

Reviews? *-*


End file.
